The present invention relates to microfabrication of semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to structures and methods for thermally conductive electrical isolation and/or insulation in semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices and components thereof continue to decrease in size, resulting in increasing significance of device self-heating. Some devices, such as transistors, can suffer degraded performance from elevated operating temperatures. The relatively low thermal conductivity of dielectrics typically used in such devices contributes to self-heating, particularly in silicon on insulator (SOI) based semiconductor devices.